


We Can Keep the Aprons

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: It's For a Case, M/M, Mentions of Child Trafficking, Undercover, anything to catch the bad guys, naked except for aprons fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Roy pressed their lips together again and licked at the seams of Ed’s mouth.  Ed had been kissed plenty in his life, he wasn’t virginal and he sure as hell wasn’t shy about it, but this was unlike anything else.  This wasn’t passion.  It was desperation.  It was hunger and need and it gripped Ed as surely as Roy’s hands and pulled him under.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	We Can Keep the Aprons

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited naked-under-the-apron fic has finally arrived! So sorry it took so long to get this finished and posted! Hope all my chat buddies enjoy :P

  
“I hate going undercover,” Ed complained as he stared across the desk at his commanding officer. “Why do I have to do this? I’m not exactly known for my social graces.”

“You’re not going to be there to schmooze with the clientele, Fullmetal. In fact, you’re there to keep your mouth shut and listen.”

“Where exactly are we going and why?”

Roy tapped at the file on his desk that Ed had ignored in his protest. “Basically, you’re going in as a server at a very exclusive gathering.”

“Why me? Isn’t this more Havoc’s sort of thing?”

Roy sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead like he was getting a headache. “Trust me. You aren’t my first choice for an undercover mission, but there are extenuating circumstances that make you the better choice for this specific event.”

“Like what?”

“We are trying to stop a child trafficking ring. The man we need to get close to, Sam Conter, will be there. We need to see what information we can pick up from him and see if we can identify any other major players in his inner circle. The man is known for his preference for young men with long blond hair.”

“Great. So I’m supposed to serve some creep his food and hope he says something while I happen to be standing there?”

“Ed, read the file.”

There was something in Mustang’s voice that made Ed pick up the file. He seemed tentative about something and Ed had never seen the man hesitant about a mission before. He read it quickly, then went back and read it again because there was no way what he was reading was right. There was no way Mustang was asking him to do this.

“You can’t be serious,” he finally said.

“Unfortunately, this is very serious. And the stakes are very high. The Fuhrer is adamant about stopping it. This is the only night we know where they’ll be.”

“You never said anything about … this,” Ed pointed to the file as if that would explain everything. Maybe it did because Mustang sighed.

“No one is happy about this Fullmetal. Least of all me. I’ll be going in as your backup.”

  
***

  
Ed stared at the door and let out a deep breath as he tried to steel his courage. This was like any other mission. Really. Get some creep to talk. Take out his circle of friends and save everyone he could. By letting the guy talk tonight they’d get more information and be able to find even more innocent people being forced into doing some very nasty things. 

And getting the guy to talk meant … this. 

He grabbed the door knob and stepped out of the dressing area. He tried not to feel self conscious but there was no way to be dressed like this and not know that everyone was staring at his automail leg and every scar on his body. 

He forgot all about it though as soon as he turned the corner. Ed’s mouth nearly dropped open and he couldn’t help but stare.

Mustang was leaning against the wall, waiting for Ed. His long legs were stretched in front of him, strong arms crossed over his chest. The ‘uniform’ he wore tonight as a waiter was the same as Ed’s. A black apron that covered his chest and stopped at mid thigh, tied in the back with a simple string. A black bow tie that sat around his neck. Nothing more.

He was stunning.

The black fabric against pale thighs made Ed itch to touch, to reach out and push the apron aside to see just what was hidden beneath that small scrap of material. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes because there was no way he was going to make it through tonight without revealing his attraction for Mustang. 

“Edward,” Roy said his name softly and Ed realized he’d stepped closer. Thankfully Roy was facing him because Ed wasn’t sure what he’d do if he had a view of the man’s ass right now. “We need to get out there before anyone starts to get suspicious.”

“You really think they won’t know who we are?”

“I barely recognize you with your hair down Ed, and there are very few people who know you got your arm back. They might think you’re trying to play at being Fullmetal. Especially here tonight, where the more exotic you look the better.”

“So why are you here?”

“One of his associates is known to like dark haired men of Xing descent. My mother was from Xing so it makes me the more appropriate choice to join you tonight.”

Ed swallowed against the lump in his throat. He thought about the people they were trying to save. “I can do this.”

Mustang nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Ed walked ahead of Mustang, aware that he was showing his ass to the man, but he didn’t think he could handle the sight of Roy’s backside right now. He was handed a tray full of champagne flutes in the kitchen and Ed walked through the door with his head held high.   
  
He was one of two dozen servers in the room. It was dark, with tables set in alcoves and dark recesses to give some privacy. The file had warned him what would happen around the room but he’d never witnessed anything like it. There were small circular stages set around the room where all manner of sexual activity was happening. Ed paused as he saw two women on one stage, surrounded by men, laughing and drinking. A man and woman were having sex on another small stage, and to the right was a man giving another a blow job while the crowd watched. 

Ed felt his face flush and he was glad of the low lighting so no one would notice. A man came up and gave him a lascivious smile as he took a cup from his tray and Ed felt himself unfreeze. He had a job to do. He was already there, dressed in this ridiculous lack of a get up. They just needed to get some information and they’d be able to leave and put some actual clothes on.

Ed began to walk around the room, offering drinks with a small smile to the patrons. He knew who he was looking for, but it was too dark to see anyone across the room so he had to be content to scan faces until he found the man he was supposed to get close to. Two trays and a half hour later, Ed was still making his way through the crowded room.

“Excuse me, young man, but I believe my friend over here needs a drink,” one of the men said. 

Ed looked over his shoulder and the man was staring at his ass. He wanted to punch him in the face for it, but he smiled instead. His tray was still half full from his last visit to the kitchen and he followed the other man towards a table where Mustang was handing out some sort of snacks. He saw the way Mustang was subtly flirting with the men and realized that he’d found the men they were supposed to stay close too.

Ed had seen Mustang flirt before but never with men. He forced himself to smile as he was brought to the table. He wasn’t wrong. He recognized Conter from the photos. The man who called him over took the open seat next to him. Ed came forward with his tray. “I heard someone needed drinks.”

“Perfect timing, my friend,” Conter said to his friend beside him. “And what a drink you bring me,” he added with a dark chuckle. Ed didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes traveled over his body and he forced himself to relax under the man’s gaze.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the evening without violence but he had to manage it. This was far too important to screw up. He leaned over to place the champagne flute on the table and felt a hand graze his side. It was a light touch, but he almost reacted on instinct and only Mustang’s voice called him back from it. 

“Eddie, why don’t you set those down and help me out a little,” the man called from across the table. Mustang’s smile was soft and warm but to anyone who knew him, he looked ready to strike at the first opportunity. 

Ed took a step back from Conter and his ‘accidental’ touch and passed out fresh glasses, then helped Mustang hand out food while the other man balanced the tray carefully and kept his flirting up with some businessman Ed didn’t recognize.

“We’ll be right back with something else for you gentlemen to enjoy,” Mustang said as he pulled Ed along after him. 

“If he tries to touch me one more time,” Ed swore under his breath. Mustang let out a deep breath at his side. They entered the kitchen before Ed could ask what his problem was, other than groping clients. Two trays were thrust into their hands while their empty ones were quickly taken and they were shoved back out the door.

“There is a reason they’re getting handsy,” Mustang said softly to Ed as they let their eyes adjust to the dimmer light of the room. “Look at the other tables. At the waitstaff.”

At first Ed had no idea what he was talking about. Mustang pulled him along and then Ed saw it. The clients weren’t engaging in any sort of lewd behavior with the waitstaff like they were the performers on the stages, but that was because the staff was putting on it’s own sort of show. He would have stopped walking altogether if Mustang didn’t still have a hand across his back, pushing him on.

“Trust me,” Mustang whispered so no one else would hear.

Ed didn’t know what the hell he meant by that but he didn’t have much of a choice. He’d spent this much time, mostly naked except for an apron. He wasn’t going to walk away from this with nothing to show for it. 

They took their trays back to the table and Mustang motioned for Ed to wait while he handed out the small plates of treats to the event goers. Ed tried not to notice the others now, but his eyes began to pick out more and more as he stood there. Each table seemed to have picked a couple of waiters to keep them occupied. Food and drink still went to and from the kitchen constantly but there wasn’t the shuffling and meandering that there had been earlier. 

Talk at the table was mundane and Ed ignored it for the most part, waiting for when they’d actually begin to talk business. One of the bus boys came through - lucky enough to be dressed in black short shorts at least - and took Roy’s empty tray as well as the empty cups and plates on the table. 

“Let me help you now,” Mustang said softly as he set his hand on Ed’s bare back and began to pass the first plate to one of the men. Ed could feel the eyes of the table on them then and he did his best to act like this was nothing exceptional. That the light caress of Mustang’s hand over the small of his back wasn’t making heat coil in his belly. That the slight pressure of his fingers against Ed’s hip didn’t make him want to lean further back into him, to feel the warmth of his skin against his own.

“Keep your hands steady, Eddie,” Mustang said as he closed the gap between them, his voice soft against Ed’s ear. His fingers dug into Ed’s hips as he pulled Ed slightly and his back was pressed into Mustang’s chest. Ed closed his eyes briefly as he felt the hard press of muscle barely hidden by the flimsy apron between them. He really needed to empty his tray because if he didn’t have something to cover up with, everyone was going to see how much Mustang affected him.   
  
“You wouldn’t want to drop anything,” Roy said as he stepped back and took another plate from the tray. 

There was a round of laughter from the table as the men eyed their movements. Roy pressed against Ed far more than he needed too, but this was the entertainment the men wanted and they settled into their plates and began to talk as they watched Roy and Ed.

There was nothing explicitly sexual in what Mustang did; a brush of the hand here, the press of fingers there, the way he pulled Ed close against his chest every so often. There was no hiding how turned on Ed was getting by it. He’d be red faced and spitting fire by now, except as it kept happening, Ed realized that he wasn’t the only one affected by it. 

Where it had just been the hard plains of Mustang’s chest and thighs, he could now feel his erection against his ass whenever he pulled Ed close. 

Mustang never let on that it bothered him or that he was aroused by any of it. He just kept running his hands over Ed’s body, driving him mad. He had no way to retaliate. He wasn’t like Mustang. He had no practice with this sort of thing. 

“Why don’t you just set that tray down and you can wait for us to be ready for the next round,” the man they were there to listen to said.

He wasn’t paying too much attention to them as they served but he drank and he watched the way Mustang touched him. He laughed loudly with the men around him but so far nothing had been discussed that could help their investigation yet.

Ed set the tray down on the table as he’d asked, then took a step back. A second later, Mustang stood beside him, the front of his shoulder leaning ever so slightly against the back of Ed’s. He swallowed against a lump in his throat, when Roy stepped a little closer.

“Shhhh,” Roy whispered into Ed’s ear. No one else could hear them and Ed tried to relax. “Just this.”

Roy stepped closer and Ed swallowed against the lump in his throat. Roy pulled him back against his chest and slowly ran his hands over Ed’s arms. Ed turned his head away from Roy, but he felt him lean closer and his breath fanned out over Ed’s neck. When he reached Ed’s ear again, he whispered, “Ignore me, Ed. Listen. Listen to the table.”

Roy brought his hand up and he caressed Ed’s cheek with the back of his knuckles, before he drew his hand down and over Ed’s chest. Ed closed his eyes. Damn it! He could focus! He was here to work, not get groped by his damn boss! 

He took a deep breath as Roy ran a hand down his torso and over the top of his thigh, dipping ever so slightly behind the apron. Ed heard a couple suggestions on what Roy should do next but what caught his ear was the sudden talk of a location.

“Abner is planning to meet us at the Old Wood Station a week from tomorrow,” Conter said. “He has some fresh flowers for us to pick up.”

“Not just the usual variety this time?” The man that had asked Ed to the table asked.

“No, he promised some rather rare orchids as well as a few other special delicate flowers. Something more along your tastes, Massie.”

The man that had his eyes on Mustang all night laughed and Ed opened his eyes to see him watching them still. “I prefer more mature blossoms than you, my friend.” He stood and patted his friend’s shoulder as he leaned over. “They have a little more fight in them.”

Ed found his hands clenched against Roy’s thighs and one of Roy’s arm was suddenly around Ed’s waist, holding him close. Conter gazed hungrily at the scene he and Roy made and Ed wanted to punch the guy but he was finally talking. Instead he tilted his head and looked up at Roy. The wait staff wasn’t there to put on a sex show, but they were definitely there for a show. Roy watched him carefully as he leaned closer. Slowly. Ed watched Roy’s eyes widened as he closed the distance between them. He watched Roy’s eyes slide closed and Ed did the same as their lips brushed. 

Ed moaned as Roy’s hand cupped his face, his thumb pressing Ed’s jaw open further to deepen the kiss. Roy’s tongue brushed his own as one hand pressed softly against his neck and the other gripped his hip, fingers digging in under the fabric. 

“That’s the sort of show I was looking forward to when you brought this beautiful pair to my table,” Conter said smuggly. “Daniels in West City has already guaranteed us a clear passage at the train station and none of his men will look into the train car.”

“Besides Daniels,” Massie said. “He’ll meet us at the Hamilton House to pick up his reward.”

“And what sort of flower did he pick this time?”

“Does it matter?” Massie asked. “They never last long, once he’s plucked his favorite.”

Conter laughed and Ed let out a shuddered breath as Roy pulled back. A small bell rang behind them and the men at the table all looked up. “Damn it,” Conter cursed into his wine glass. “Work calls.”

“What?” Massie asked.

“Leave the others to their entertainments,” Conter said softly, “but it is time for us to leave.”

Roy held him close as the men stood. Conter took one last look as Roy dipped his fingers dangerously under his apron while the other held Ed across his chest. Massie dropped money onto the table and smiled. “Thank you for the… service … tonight. It was quite enjoyable.”

They walked out and Ed watched, even while Roy kept up the show. A few minutes after they were gone, Roy pulled Ed away from the floor and past the kitchen to where empty rooms waited for their clientele.

“What the hell are we doing in here?’ Ed asked. “We should be grabbing those guys.”

“You know we can’t, Ed. If we take them in now, someone could change their plans and we’d lose the victims. We have to wait until the meeting.”

“Alright. Fine. I know, I just … they were just talking about it like it was nothing. And getting off on…” Ed stopped because he wasn’t about to talk about what those men were getting off on. “Why aren’t we finding our clothes and getting out of here?”

“In case their early departure was a trap of some kind. If they thought we were listening in and we leave right away they’ll know. So we’ll just stay here until the party is over, then we’ll leave with everyone else.”

Ed was frustrated and annoyed but he knew Roy was making sense. “Fine.”

There wasn’t anything to do in the room. Well, nothing he was going to do in the room. After all, the room was a large bedroom with a very fine bed on it. If there were tables of … toys… along the wall, Ed wasn’t going to look to see what they were. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the way he’d responded to Mustang’s touch, or how Mustang had either. He was just going to ignore it all until Mustang told him it was time to go.

Ed turned his back on Mustang and walked over to the window. It was darkened, covered in a film that would prevent anyone from seeing in, but that still let them see out. He braced his arms on either side of it and stared into the darkness, knowing there was nothing but trees for miles. 

He felt ridiculous, standing there in nothing but the apron but he wasn’t about to remove his only clothing. Eventually he’d have to face Mustang and it was better than nothing. He wasn’t about to go lay down on the bed and there was only one other chair. He thought about grabbing the blanket off the bed, just to cover himself with something but he wasn’t ready to face the other man yet. Instead, Ed closed his eyes and tried to picture himself back home.

No doing. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the phantom press of Roy’s cock against his ass, the press of his lips on his own. His face became heated as he thought about Roy across the room, watching him. He wanted… he couldn’t … but …

He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to forget the rest of the night but remember the way he’d felt in Roy’s arms. He wanted to feel the strength of them again, the safety he’d known was his. He wanted the passion of that one kiss, over and over again. He wanted those hands that had stopped too soon to find their way under his apron, to touch him and wrap around him and make him come.   
  
Ed dropped his head and let out a long breath as he tried to still his thoughts. It was no use wishing. Mustang obvious didn’t mind his physical looks if his reaction tonight was anything to go by, but Ed had always been loud and bratty and Mustang knew it better than anyone. The last thing he’d want to do is get involved with someone like Ed. Especially when he could have anyone in Amestris. 

His fingers gripped the windowpane tighter as he pulled himself back together.

He was so focused on the feel of the wood under his fingers that he almost missed it. The sound of a chair moving slightly. The paddle of bare feet across the room. Ed tensed as Mustang drew closer. The air suddenly felt thick and Ed wanted to turn around and face the man, but was too afraid of what he’d reveal if he did.

Roy stopped just behind him and then Ed felt his breath against his neck as Roy’s hand began to stroke up and down Ed’s side. “Tell me to stop, Ed,” he whispered. “Tell me it’s some exhibitionist kink and has nothing to do with me.”

This was fucked up. He knew that. He should say stop, but they were both worked up, trapped in this room together for another hour at least, and Ed had never wanted anything more.

He leaned back, just enough to feel Roy’s chest against his back. He didn’t say anything, but turned his head away and let it fall on Roy’s shoulder. Roy’s fingers bit into his hip and Ed shuddered. 

Lips pressed against Ed’s neck and he turned his head even further to give Roy better access to his throat. One of Roy’s hands came up and removed Ed’s bow tie before he clasped Ed’s throat, pressing every so gently, in some kind of perverted promise that Ed didn’t know how to answer. He wanted it though, wanted the press of his fingers and the bit of his nails, the sting of teeth and burn of him inside.

Roy pushed back until his hand was in Ed’s hair and he used it to turn Ed’s head until their lips brushed again. Ed’s eyes were half-lidded but he didn’t close them this time. Neither did Roy. Roy brought his other hand up and under the top half of Ed’s apron and his fingers trailed patterns into Ed’s skin until he found Ed’s nipple and pinched it between two fingers. Ed hissed as he arched his back into it. 

Roy pressed their lips together again and licked at the seams of Ed’s mouth. Ed had been kissed plenty in his life, he wasn’t virginal and he sure as hell wasn’t shy about it, but this was unlike anything else. This wasn’t passion. It was desperation. It was hunger and need and it gripped Ed as surely as Roy’s hands and pulled him under.

Ed rolled his hips and felt the press of Roy behind him but it wasn’t enough. He reached between them. He didn’t attempt to find the tie and mess with it, but he pushed Roy’s apron up until he could feel Roy against him, his cock riding the crease of Ed’s ass. Both of Roy’s hands fell to Ed’s hips as he moaned into the rhythm Ed set for him. 

There were no words, just moans and heavy breaths between them. Roy’s hips stopped and he started to pull away but Ed didn’t know where he was going. Wherever it was, it was too far. If this stopped he wasn’t sure he would ever get it back and he had to have this. He had to have this tonight. He grabbed Roy by the hand and the other man turned back to him, closed the distance again to press his cock against Ed’s ass. When Ed brought Roy’s finger to his mouth, he saw understanding in his eyes. And fire.

Ed sucked on Roy’s finger, working his tongue over and under it, until Roy pulled it out. Ed chased it but before he could complain it was joined with another. Ed took them both and Roy moaned as he fucked his fingers between Ed’s lips. Ed didn’t chase them when Roy pulled them out again but he was met by Roy’s tongue. A slick finger pressed against his hole and Ed pushed into it. It was all the permission Roy seemed to need and slowly, he fucked Ed open with his fingers.

When Ed felt the blunt press of Roy’s cock, he let out a deep breath and relaxed as he felt one of Roy’s hands on his hips guiding him back while the other guided his cock. Ed dropped his head forward and Roy’s followed, his breath heavy against the nape of Ed’s neck as he pushed his way into Ed’s body. There wasn’t enough slick and he was too tight but Ed wanted to feel it. He was as desperate as Roy, hungry for this in ways he couldn’t articulate. 

Roy fought for every inch and Ed breathed deep and slow, feeling Roy’s rapidly beating heart against his back. Roy’s deep moan reverberating against Ed’s spine as he was fully sheathed in Ed’s body. 

“Mustang,” he couldn’t hold back the name as it escaped his lips. 

Roy’s fingers dug deeper into his hips, pulling him fully against his chest. One of Roy’s hands released him, but he grabbed Ed’s chin and pulled his head to the side. Ed opened under him and Roy’s tongue delved into his mouth. 

His moan was swallowed as Roy began to shallowly thrust into his body. Ed shuffled his feet, spreading his legs further to give Roy more room to move. 

“Fullmetal,” Roy whispered his title against his lips and Ed bit his bottom lip in retaliation. 

“Just fuck me already.”

Roy smirked at him but didn’t say anything. He slipped from Ed’s body and pulled him around, pushing him back onto the bed behind them. Ed scrambled up to the head of the bed as Roy came closer. He pulled the string behind his back and as the apron came loose around his waist, he pulled it off over his head and threw it to the ground. Then he descended on Ed. 

He held himself over Ed as he guided himself back into his body. It was smoother than the first thrust in, but Ed still felt every inch of Roy’s cock as it slid into him. He moaned with it, wanted it so bad but he’d never once thought Roy would reciprocate. Hell, even if it was just the circumstances, Ed didn’t care. He’d take this chance with Roy and damn the consequences.

Ed tried to pull at the strings to his apron, but Roy grabbed his hands and pressed them up over his head, twining their fingers together as he began to thrust faster into him.

“What? I can’t get rid of the fucking apron too?” Ed asked. It lacked the bite of their usual banter and his voice was breathless as Roy began to press into him harder and harder. 

Roy leaned into Ed until his lips were brushing Ed’s ear. “Do you have any idea what you look like, Ed? How hard it was not to bend you over the table out there and give them the sort of show they really wanted?”

“Roy,” Ed didn’t know what he was going to say to that but he was grateful for Mustang’s lips against his as he was sure it was something stupid enough to cause trouble when the night was over.

The texture of the apron against his untouched cock was driving him crazy and Roy began hitting that spot perfectly. He tried to get his hands free but Roy held them down tighter. “My cock, Ed,” he said as he looked down at him. “I know you can come just like this.”

“God damn it,” Ed yelled but he pulled his legs up around Roy’s waist to encourage him. Roy kissed him again, kissed the moans and words from his lips and they fell into a rhythm of captured sounds and flesh on flesh.

Ed was so damned close and he pushed his head back into the pillow. “Fuck me Roy,” he begged. “Make me come. Wanted it all night, ever since I saw you in that stupid fucking apron. Ever since you started touching me in front of all those people. Fuck, please-”

Roy cut off his words again with a kiss but the desperate edge was back in his touch and Ed could feel the way his movements became more and more sporadic. He was hitting Ed’s sweet spot with every thrust though and Ed could feel his orgasm building. He tried to say something to Roy, but the other man refused to relinquish control of his mouth long enough to get the words out. 

It crashed into him and he pushed his head back again, “Roy!” Come spilled between them and all over the apron he still wore. Roy’s hips pushed forward a few more bruising thrusts, before he spilled inside of Ed, his own name whispered against Ed’s throat. 

Ed’s body felt too heavy too move so when Roy patted his thigh, he just let his legs fall aside and slip off Roy’s body. Roy sat back on his heels and looked down at Ed. Ed didn’t know what he saw in those eyes but there was a growing tension in his shoulders that shouldn’t be there after they’d just had sex.

He sat up quickly and he was suddenly grateful for the apron covering his body, even if it was covered in come. 

“We should… uh … probably get cleaned up and find our clothes. It should be okay to leave now, right?”

“Ed-”

“It’s no big deal. It happened because … well … what’s out there. Whatever.”

He got up and made his way into the small bathroom that was attached. He wasn’t sure why he bothered, since he needed to wear the apron while he looked for his clothes but he needed some space to get his head together before Mustang told him what a mistake this was.

He ran the water until it was good and cold, then washed his face slowly. There was a soft knock on the door and before he could answer, Mustang opened the door just enough to push Ed’s bag with his clothes in for him. The door shut just as suddenly. 

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. He pulled the strings on the apron and took it off, then began to clean himself up. He had his pants pulled on and was reaching for his shirt when it struck him that Mustang must have walked out in just the apron to hunt down their clothes.

It was a gesture, but Ed wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

He dressed quickly and washed his face once more for good measure. Or to stall for time. As much as he wanted to get the hell out of here, and he reminded himself they had a job to do, he didn’t want to face Mustang. 

He found the hair tie at the bottom of the bag and pulled his hair into some semblance of order. When he walked out the door it was to find Mustang was already dressed and waiting for him. 

They walked out in silence, no one paying them any mind as they slipped away from the party and towards the back exit. Ed walked two blocks away from the party to where Fuery was waiting for him and he saw Mustang drive past almost as soon as he was in the other car.

“Did you get what you needed tonight?” Fuery asked as he started the car and began to pull away from his parking spot.

Ed nearly dropped his head in his hands but managed not to give away that something had happened. Thankfully it was Fuery in the car and not one of the others. The others were far more likely to pick up on something. Maybe that was why Mustang had used him in the first place, knowing the whole set up would bother Ed.

“Yeah, we got a time and place. A couple names too. Hopefully we can get these assholes before anyone else gets hurt.”

***

The drive back to the office was quiet and Ed made himself go over the conversations he’d heard, even though his mind kept trying to go back to what had happened with him and Roy.

Once they arrived back at the office everyone listened quietly while they gave a very tame retelling of the night’s events. They didn’t mention the touching that had been required of them at the table, or the way they’d had to perform for them. No one asked about the situation they were in and Ed knew without asking that Roy had made sure none of them would comment about the costume or what they’d done tonight. They did the job they needed to do but no one would have expected it to be a comfortable conversation.

They made plans and everyone was dismissed to get some sleep. It would be a long enough week without them staying up late tonight.

Ed had his hand on the door when he heard, “Fullmetal. Could I have a word?”

He wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and just turn the handle and run, but he didn’t doubt that the man would show up on his doorstep if he did and Al would let him in. He might as well have this out at the office where Alphonse would remain clueless.

He walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. When he looked up, Mustang was leaning back against the front of his desk. He was watched Ed with unreadable eyes. 

“Look, you don’t need to say anything,” Ed cut him off before he could start. “I get it. Whatever happened, it was just part of this fucked up mission. You don’t need to worry. I don’t actually think you want me like that. It’s not an issue and I won’t let it interfere with work.”

“Ed, I-”

“Seriously. You don’t need to say anything. I’m not some love-sick school kid.”

“Ed-”

“What else do you want from me, Roy?” he yelled. There was concern on Roy’s face when he looked at him. 

“What do I want, Ed?” Roy asked softly. “I want this to have happened under much different circumstances. I want this to have happened when you weren’t my subordinate. After a long conversation and you switched COs or left the military. I want this to have happened after I took you out and confessed my feelings. I didn’t want this to happen in a way that made you pull away from me as soon as the moment was over and look at me like I was the biggest mistake you’d ever made in your life.”  
  
“You ... You … What?”

“It can’t have slipped your attention that I was attracted to you tonight, Ed.”

“Sure, after everything that we saw it make sense that you’d be turned on.”

“Not by that, Ed, by you. Just the thought of you in that outfit was causing me trouble. I tried to find a way to send someone else in with you because I was honestly afraid of what I would do. I have wanted you since you came back to this office. Everyone knows. Alphonse knows, Ed! He smirks at me every time he catches me looking at you.”

“WHAT?”

“So tell me, Ed, was it just the night? Was it just the club and what you saw tonight? Or did you want me?”

Ed took a deep breath because he’d never thought to hear those sort of words coming from Mustang. In all this life, he’d never dreamed that the man could return his interest. 

“Are you crazy?” Ed asked. “You’re stupidly hot and smart and you’re an alchemist so you get my obsession over it. You know my past with my brother so you get my obsession over him. You’re fucking charming when you want to be and you push all my damn buttons every single day and I love having someone that can challenge me and keep me on my toes. And even if you aren’t going to mention it, we had mind-blowing sex tonight which I wouldn’t mind a repeat of, minus the creepy old guys watching and the damned aprons.”

Roy’s smile grew and his expression made Ed want to climb him like a tree and hang on for dear life. 

“I don’t know Ed, I kind of like the aprons.” 

Ed smiled, because there was a challenge in those words and Ed was ready for any challenge Roy wanted to throw his way.

“Yeah, alright. We can keep the aprons.”


End file.
